


Premisas (de más de un tipo)

by Marbius



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Curiosity, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, First Dates, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Observant Gustav Schäfer, Romantic Angst, Romantic Gestures, Some Humor, Song Lyrics, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 07:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13002762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: No era magia, ni premoniciones, ni mucho menos capacidades sobrenaturales, sino simple poder deductivo. Al menos eso era lo que decía Gustav… Excepto que cuando se trataba de Georg… No le quedaba de otra más que confiar en su corazón.





	Premisas (de más de un tipo)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Escrito sin afanes de lucro y por amor al GxG~

**Premisas (de más de un tipo)**

 

Por supuesto que el don, si es que se le podía llamar con ese nombre tan burdo, no era ninguna clase de poder sobrenatural como quiso interpretar Nana Schäfer cuando se vio confrontada a la extraordinaria habilidad de Gustav para predecir el futuro, sino un simple y llano poder de deducción que superaba al de la media, sí, pero que tenía sus bases en la lógica y no en la brujería.

El mismo Gustav era consciente de ello, pues eran sus cinco sentidos, ayudados por una fuerte intuición, los que le permitían realizar sus predicciones al pie de la letra, pero al parecer la cordura saltaba por la ventana apenas intentaba explicar su línea de pensamiento a un tercero, y la consecuencia más habitual era que entre su familia primero, y después entre sus amigos, se le tratara con un reverencial respeto por su ‘magia’.

—¿Cómo hiciste eso? —Era la pregunta más socorrida cuando de la nada Gustav hacía una sugerencia, una observación, una simple predicción, y los acontecimientos se cumplían como si fueran por la mano del mismísimo destino.

El asombro era universal, al igual que la incredulidad cuando desmenuzaba la explicación basándose en sus sentidos físicos; y después también lo fue el fastidio cuando uno tras otro sus razonamientos se toparon con pared e incredulidad, pues era más divertido creer que él poseía un don de premonición que simplemente admitir que su habilidad para conectar puntos era excepcional.

Pero claro, a las pruebas tendría que remitirse…

 

—No abras esa alacena —dijo Gustav una mañana en la que él fue el primero en levantarse en la casa que el estudio rentaba para ellos en Hamburg para la grabación de su primer disco como Tokio Hotel. La frase iba dirigida a Tom, quien estaba por sacar un plato hondo del mismo estante que su gemelo porque moría de ganas de comer cereal igual que éste. Sin inmutarse, Gustav explicó mejor su orden en vista de que Tom se había quedado con la mano en el aire y sin atreverse a tocar siquiera la manija—. Se te van a venir encima algunas tazas y romperás más de una.

Aquello no era tan complicado de predecir. Las alacenas del departamento eran pequeñas, y al ser cuatro ellos, contaban con un exceso de vajilla que la noche anterior había sido mal acomodada en los estantes. Al abrir aquella alacena en la mañana, Gustav había retirado un plato y puesto un poco de orden en su interior, pero Bill no había hecho lo mismo, y antes de cerrar la puerta, el baterista había sido testigo de la colección de tazas mal apiladas que se habían bamboleado y hecho peso en una dirección que las precipitaría irremediablemente al vacío.

Vamos, que no hacía ser ninguna clase de genio para darse cuenta de ello, pero al parecer nadie salvo él había presenciado esa suma de circunstancias, por lo que Tom se vio tentado a probar su suerte y abrió de golpe la puerta de la alacena…

Y una tras otra se desestabilizaron tres tazas, de las cuales sólo pudo salvar una y las dos restantes se hicieron añicos contra el suelo.

—Te lo dije —murmuró Gustav llevándose el tenedor a la boca y prosiguiendo con su desayuno.

Su labor ahí había terminado.

 

—Esta noche tenemos que salir —declaró Gustav ante Georg, con quien compartía habitación en su casa-estudio y había desarrollado una buena amistad a pesar de la ligera diferencia de edad.

—Uhhh… —Tendido de costado sobre su cama, en pijama, y leyendo una revista de música, Georg se tomó unos segundos antes de cuestionar su declaración—. Vale. ¿Por qué? ¿El universo ha vuelto a susurrarte al oído en ese lenguaje que sólo tú entiendes y dice que de no hacerlo el techo se vendrá sobre nuestras cabezas?

—No, peor. Esta noche pelearán Bill y Tom.

—Mierda…

Y es que dicha fuera la verdad, cuando ese par reñía era mejor mantenerse fuera de su alcance y cubrir distancia, no fuera a ser que en el proceso algún sartén volador les impactara por mala suerte y acabaran con varios puntos en el proceso.

—Pero… —Georg se humedeció los labios, y con reverencial cuidado preguntó—. ¿Cómo lo has sabido? Hace rato los vi, y estaban como siempre.

‘Como siempre’ entendido como felices con su mutua compañía, unidos en un frente invencible, bromeando entre sí, listos para enfrentarse a quien desafiara su vínculo de gemelos y de paso demostrar por qué juntos no había quién los venciera.

—Ah, pues…

Gustav torció la esquina de la boca, pues si se atenía a los hechos duros y fríos, Georg lo tacharía de vil loco y se negaría a creerle, así las pruebas fueran tan contundentes como para casi ser tangibles.

Y es que de hecho lo eran, pues Gustav no tenía una o dos, sino media docena que le auguraba que una fiabilidad de su pronóstico casi libre de fallo. La primera había sido Tom usando de su loción especial, la que se ponía después de su baño matutino cuando entre sus intenciones para más tarde estaba el visitar a cierta chica autodeclarada como su Groupie #1. Lo que le remitía a la segunda prueba: La extraña forma circular que se marcaba contra la tela de los jeans de Tom, y que a cada paso crujía con un inconfundible sonido metálico que era tan evidente para él como imperceptible para el resto. Gustav no se iba a jugar las manos al fuego por ello, pero sí un par de euros que lo apostaban todo a que ese era un condón. Y que para las preferencias de Tom en materia de preservativos, valía la pena doblar la cantidad afirmando que era un ultrasensible de su marca favorita. Esto llevaba a la prueba tres: La mentira con la que Tom afirmaba que esa tarde iría al parque con ‘unos amigos’, y que por descontado era una falsedad grande como una casa porque sólo ciertas chicas de moral relajada y dispuestas a prestarse a ello eran amigas de Tom pero no de Bill, ya que juntos compartían un círculo de amistades bastante cerrado, salvo las excepciones antes mencionadas. Un cuarto punto era el silbido de cierta cancioncilla que Tom sólo ejecutaba cuando estaba de un humor particularmente satisfecho, reservado para cuando David elogiaba sus habilidades en la guitarra o cuando estaba por acostarse con alguien, y no era difícil deducir cuál de los dos sería. La quinta señal de su lista fue la sensualidad inherente de Tom al juguetear toda la mañana con el piercing de su labio, mostrándose particularmente agresivo cuando su mirada se perdía en el aire y sus pupilas se dilataban; y más clara ni el agua, pues esa era excitación en estado puro, y el que luego el mayor de los gemelos cambiara de postura y reacomodara su camiseta tres tallas más grande sobre su entrepierna era sólo la confirmación de lo que Gustav ya sabía. En un sexto puesto estaba además su nerviosismo, y la manera en la que se conducía alrededor de Bill, siendo particularmente amable con él como si quisiera disfrutar de esos últimos momentos de comunión antes de que su desliz con Groupie #1 acarreara consigo desgracias sobre ambos igual que si de granizo del tamaño de pelotas de golf se tratara…

Porque Gustav podía seguir enumerando más y más vaticinios de que a) Tom tenía una cita para sexo esa noche; b) a Bill eso no le parecía; c) iban a tener por lo tanto una de sus épicas peleas; y d) era mejor ponerse a resguardo mientras podían, en su mente quedó clara una resolución: Huir, y de ser posible, llevarse a Georg consigo para que no se viera involucrado como causalidad de una pelea que no era la suya.

Todo aquel tren de pensamiento cruzó su mente en apenas una fracción de segundo, pero cuando Gustav abrió la boca para explicárselo a Georg, comprendió que de nada serviría exponérselo así al bajista porque éste lo tacharía de charlatán, no por su profecía de un par de gemelos disgustados el uno con el otro y peleando con palabrotas y a puñetazos más tarde, eso lo creía a pies juntillas, sino por la explicación que daba de por qué suponía en primer lugar que los hechos se darían justo de esa manera.

Para Georg esos razonamientos detallados no eran más que pautas aisladas, y sin la capacidad de suma que Gustav ostentaba, para él daba lo mismo que la lista se alargara hasta el infinito, porque no veía la relación entre una cosa y otra, y en su lugar prefería ser fiel devoto de los súperpoderes que su amigo ostentaba, más como un misterio que como un hecho contundente.

Y ya que el propio Gustav había acabado por resignarse a ello de experiencias pasadas, en lugar de exponer su tren de pensamiento y demostrarle a Georg con diagramas por qué la suma de ‘Tom en una cita con una chica que su gemelo no aprobaría ni en mil años’ + ‘Bill enterándose de sus andadas porque podía leer a su gemelo como un libro abierto era’ = a ‘una pelea de campeonato en donde cuando los gigantes peleaban eran las hormigas quienes perecían’, mejor se encogió de hombros y sugirió:

—¿Y si vamos al cine a una función doble? Seguro que para cuando regresemos ya habrá pasado el huracán y ese par habrá hecho las paces hasta la próxima vez que se pisen los dedos de los pies.

Inocente de su propia ignorancia, Georg sonrió y asintió. —Me gusta ese plan.

Así Gustav se salvó de vuelta de ser llamado charlatán, no por sus poderes de predicción que contadísimas veces fallaban, sino por su lógica.

 

Con los años, la habilidad innata que tenía Gustav para apreciar con sus sentidos y discernir la verdad que no siempre estaba a simple vista fue mejorando hasta el punto de casi convertirse en un poder que hasta a él mismo sorprendía.

Observaciones como “Lleva paraguas, hoy lloverá” así el cielo estuviera despejado y con un sol radiante en el firmamento eran pronóstico seguro de lluvia, y ay del que no le hiciera caso porque regresaba hecho sopa y con un resfriado en puerta; comentarios tales como “Se te ve mejor la camiseta blanca que la negra” acarreaban para el segundo involucrado un buen o mal día según si tomaba el consejo o no; y ni hablar de los consejos directos tipo “Veronika que no te conviene, créeme en eso” que de caer en saco roto acarreaban consecuencias masivas seguidos de arrepentimiento hasta la médula.

Gustav se había superado a sí mismo, y a ratos hasta quería creer que en realidad gozaba de poderes sobrenaturales que funcionaban a su favor, pero la magia del momento desaparecía al chasquido de un dedo, pues él no era del tipo de engañarse a sí mismo, y para todo tenía una explicación plausible.

“Es que se siente húmedo, y en el aire hay estática, señal de una tormenta.”

“El blanco resalta mejor tus facciones, el negro te hace parecer enfermo; así conseguirás mejores resultados.”

“Veronika coquetea con cualquiera que tenga dos piernas (y un pene entre ellas), en realidad no te ama y no lo oculta.”

Así sin proponérselo fue que Gustav se hizo de un séquito fiel que consultaba su opinión cuando de temas peliagudos se trataba, pero también de esos otros que no tenían gran valor a la vuelta de unos segundos y que a ratos preferiría poder ignorar pero sin conseguirlo ni una sola vez.

El único que mostró una leve resistencia a estar bajo su control fue Tom, quien por un largo periodo de tiempo se rehusó a creer que en verdad Gustav tuviera consigo los vaticinios correctos en un 100% de las ocasiones, pero su hesitación se evaporó una tarde de ensayo en la que Gustav le dirigió una mirada de desinterés, y sin más declaró:

—Yo que tú tendría cuidado con esa guitarra…

—Bah.

—Ya cumplí con mi cometido…

Y antes de los cinco minutos Tom vio su destino cumplido cuando una de las cuerdas de su instrumento reventó de golpe y le cortó los nudillos en una fina pero profunda línea que comenzó a sangrar sin parar y que puso un alto a su ensayo por lo que restaba de día.

Cuando Georg se dirigió hacia Gustav para preguntarle cómo demonios se había dado cuenta que algo así pasaría, porque además él había estado con Tom la semana anterior cuando éste cambiara las cuerdas de su guitarra, y era una locura suponer que estuvieran desgastadas, o que se hubieran colocado mal. El incidente era a todas luces un misterio para él, y quería escuchar la explicación que el baterista tenía para ofrecerle, incluso si le resultaba imposible de comprender.

—No lo sé —dijo Gustav, por primera vez nervioso mientras hacía memoria y no encontraba ningún indicio de que eso estuviera por pasar salvo por su intuición—. Puede que viera un deterioro en las cuerdas, o que algún crujido indicara lo que estaba por ocurrir… pero no lo recuerdo.

—Así que por una vez tu fama de profeta es verdadera —murmuró Georg con reverencial asombro, pero al baterista no tardó en darle un golpe en el brazo.

—No. Sólo… pasó. Y da la casualidad que atiné, pero eso no significa nada.

Pero ahí donde para el baterista el suceso no tuvo nada de memorable, para Tom (y con él Bill tuvo una reafirmación) fue una prueba contundente de que tenía que estar del lado de Gustav y jamás contra él.

Jamás.

 

La vida continuó, Gustav siguió mejorando en sus habilidades deductivas, y en el ínterin… Georg se enamoró por primera vez en su existencia.

Gustav lo supo casi al mismo tiempo que el propio Georg, pues éste no era nada sutil cuando de sus sentimientos se trataba. El bajista era uno de esos casos raros que Gustav podía leer como un libro abierto, en donde no había dobles caras ni dobles intenciones; lo que tenías al frente era lo que era sin partes ocultas o excesivamente adornadas, y el baterista apreciaba de manera especial a su amigo por encima de muchas otras personas sólo por ello.

Así que Georg se enamoró y Gustav se tomó como tarea personal averiguar de quién se trataba y así ayudarle.

Los primeros indicios marcaron cercanía.

Georg tendía a sonrojarse abundante y seguido con el típico tono de las colegialas; grandes manchones le marcaban las mejillas, y dependiendo de las circunstancias, podía subir hasta sus orejas o bajar por su cuello de manera tan obvia y visible que a Gustav le costaba no preguntarle a un tercero si él era el único que podía apreciar aquellos cambios tan obvios en su amigo.

Además estaba el cambio de voz, pues normalmente la de Georg era grave y modulada, pero en tiempos recientes pasó a volverse insegura a ratos, seductora en otros, y por regla general un tanto cargada de una dulzura que antes no se encontraba ahí y que se permeaba en cada una de sus acciones.

—Ten —le dijo a Gustav una tarde que volvió del supermercado y le entregó una bolsa de patatas fritas con aderezo de cebolla y crema agria, sus favoritas—. Las vi y pensé en ti.

—Gracias —contestó el baterista, tomando nota de cómo Georg se jugueteaba un mechón de cabello en su dedo índice y actuaba con una delicadeza que no era propia de él.

«Debe de haberse encontrado con la persona misteriosa que lo tiene encandilado», pensó Gustav, y dentro de su razonamiento estaba el decir ‘persona’ para no tener que especificar el sexo.

Desde mucho, mucho, bastante tiempo atrás, Gustav había llegado a la conclusión de que todas las personas en el mundo eran básicamente bisexuales hasta cierto punto. Unos más que otros, y sólo unos cuantos de todo ese montón que caían en las orillas absolutas de los espectros, los verdaderos homosexuales y heterosexuales de la humanidad, pero en general era una mayoría abrumadora la que, si bien se declaraba como sólo atraída al sexo opuesto, en realidad se le podría catalogar como ambivalente llegadas las condiciones apropiadas.

Bajo ese precepto, Gustav creí sin lugar a dudas que Georg era bisexual, y no del tipo que vive engañado a lo largo de su vida y muere sin ceder a su impulso más básico de sexualidad y amor, sino de ese otro tipo al que llegada la persona y el momento correcto, cede a su instinto y se enfrenta a su verdadera naturaleza con apenas conflicto interno después de tan importante revelación.

Sin poder jurar que ese punto de quiebre era el que Georg estaba experimentando en esa etapa de su existencia, Gustav se jugaba con un gran margen de ventaja a que las posibilidad de que así fuera no eran bajas, y tendían a subir día a día…

Más pruebas se sumaron a su teoría a lo largo de las siguientes semanas, conforme el enamoramiento de Georg comenzó a consolidarse y a tomar forma, manifestándose primero en una felicidad absoluta y teniendo como contraparte una melancolía densa que se permeaba dentro del autobús de la gira en un radio de por lo menos veinte metros.

—Ugh… ¿Es la, qué, millonésima vez que Georg pone esa canción en lo que va de esta semana? —Preguntó Bill a nadie en particular, sentado entre Tom y Gustav a la hora del desayuno mientras esperaban que su bajista estrella saliera de su litera, de donde lo único que se escuchaba era la melodía de You and Me de The Cranberries.

Sin ser una canción del todo deprimente o que como temática llevara el desamor, tampoco era lo opuesto, y el punto medio sobre el que flotaba tenía implicaciones de una esperanza que Georg no parecía sentir cuando tarareaba el coro y su voz reverberaba plagada de añoranza.

—No sé si le estoy cogiendo gusto o manía después de todas las veces que la he escuchado, pero pagaría porque la cambiara por otra —gruñó Tom, que a esas horas de la mañana tenía poca paciencia para el ruido, y Georg cantando el coro de esa canción en particular le ponía los pelos de punta.

—Hablaré con él —se ofreció Gustav, y dejando su desayuno a medio consumir se acercó al área de las literas, donde Georg le daba la espalda y continuaba cantando con ese tono doliente que no era del todo triste pero tampoco denotaba ninguna clase de felicidad.

— _Eternally it will always be you and me_ —chapurreó Georg en inglés mientras se ponía un calcetín y luego el otro.

—Vaya, no sabía que podías cantar así —le asustó Gustav al aparecer de la nada, y Georg calló de golpe—. No, me gusta, continúa. Seguro que Bill accede a tener un cantante de repuesto en ti.

—Lo dudo, pero… Gracias. Supongo.

—De hecho… —Se sentó Gustav en la litera que estaba al lado de la de Georg y que era de Tom—. Vine porque los gemelos están… molestos, pero también preocupados por ti.

Georg le dirigió una mirada de no comprender.

—Ya sabes, por… ¿Tu nueva obesión por The Cranberries? No son precisamente lo que se dice música alegre y para bailar. Hasta me atrevería a decir que son bastante deprimentes.

—Ya, pero me gustan. Y tengo ánimos de escucharlos. Si nadie te dice nada a ti por tus maratones de Metallica ni a los gemelos por los suyos de Nena y Samy Deluxe, no veo por qué un poco de The Cranberries en las mañanas pueda disgustarles a ustedes.

—No es que nos disgusten tal cual sino más bien-…

—Vale. Lo entiendo. Mensaje recibido —le acortó Georg, y sin molestarse en ponerse los zapatos ahí, los cogió con dos dedos y se retiró, dejando a Gustav con la vaga sensación de haber errado en su aproximación pero sin tener del todo claro en qué.

A The Cranberries en las mañanas vino a sustituirles Dido con el que sería su primer disco, lo cual no era ninguna clase de mejora en relación a música o letras, pues sus canciones eran también cargadas hacia el lado de la nostalgia que se permeaba de Georg y se esparcía en el resto de sus compañeros de banda como un gas paralizante que hacía al resto experimentar una versión reducida de los sentimientos por los cuales estaba pasando el bajista en esa etapa de su vida.

En consideración a sus amigos, Georg pasó a escuchar su música con audífonos, pero el resultado fue incluso peor, pues ahora que no tenía quejas por el ruido se le podía encontrar gastando cada minuto de su tiempo libre escuchando música con el rostro entristecido y moviendo los labios al ritmo de una voz que nadie más que él escuchaba.

Alguna vez captó Gustav fragmentos, y sólo sirvieron para confirmar sus sospechas.

— _I know you think that I shouldn't still love you, or tell you that. But if I didn't say it, well I'd still have felt it. Where's the sense in that?... I'm in love and always will be…_

Y aunque buscarle significado a aquellas canciones era una tarea casi indigna de sus habilidades de predicción, Gustav igual lo hizo con una devoción un tanto enfermiza que lo hizo descargar la música directamente a su computadora personal y escucharlas sin parar (con audífonos, por supuesto, y en la privacidad de su litera ya tarde en la noche), leyendo las letras y analizando sin parar la relevancia oculta que pudieran tener para su amigo.

Excepto que no tenían ninguno que él no hubiera deducido ya de antemano, y que confirmaban su teoría de antes: Georg estaba enamorado, ajá, y al parecer era mucho más fuerte que un simple crush.

 

Si bien la solución más sencilla para saciar su curiosidad habría sido acercarse a Georg y directamente preguntarle a quién pertenecía su corazón, Gustav no lo hizo por simple orgullo de sus facultades, que hasta entonces se jactaba de que nada pasaba bajo su nariz sin que él lo supiera primero, y el que la identidad del ganador de los afectos del bajista siguiera siendo un misterio para él era el único freno que necesitaba para controlarse y continuar indagando.

A la búsqueda de más indicios, Gustav encontró que Georg ahora ocupaba su tiempo libre ejercitándose con infinidad de lagartijas, abdominales y sentadillas, además de cuidarse la piel (al parecer, con asesoría de Bill) y empezar a aplicarse loción (de la mano de Tom, pues la esencia era similar a la suya), y en general procurando mejorar su apariencia física para el o la quienquiera por el cual se corazón latiera desbocado.

Lo cual en opinión de Gustav era una soberana tontería, porque Georg estaba bien como era, y quien fuera merecedor de sus afectos lo aceptaría tal cual era, y no por una versión mejorada de sí mismo… Que también a criterio del baterista, no estaba nada mal…

No con esos ojos verdes suyos que tenían una carga emotiva de pasar por alto; no con sus labios sensuales y de perfecta carnosidad para un beso; no con su largo cabello, que planchado o en su ondulado estado natural, despertaba en Gustav la necesidad de acariciarlo para comprobar por su cuenta si era tan sedoso como aparentaba o… Y hasta ahí llegaban los pensamientos del baterista, que ofuscado por el rumbo que estos habían tomado, se levantó para echarse agua helada en el rostro y recuperar el control de sus sentidos.

Con todo, Georg prosiguió en su labor de construir una versión mejorada y superior de sí mismo, al punto en que sin ningún apuro comenzó a pasearse por el autobús de la gira sin camiseta y presumiendo a cualquiera que estuviera a su alcance de pasarle una mano por el estómago para que se cerciorara de la dureza de sus músculos y la definición de su cintura.

—Vale, ahora tienes estómago de cuadrícula… Genial… Bien por ti… —Lo ignoró Bill, pasando la página de una de sus revistas Vogue y más concentrado en las nuevas tendencias para la temporada otoño-invierno que en la recién conformada figura de Georg que le hacía pasar de Hobbit (el apodo que Tom le había puesto) a un Legolas cualquiera.

Tom no fue tan rápido para descartar los avances de Georg, aunque se abstuvo de propinarle un golpe sobre el ombligo tal como el bajista le pidió, y en su lugar le pellizcó un costado, topándose ahí con cero grasa y músculo duro.

—Bah, yo podría tener lo mismo si quisiera —desdeñó con envidia sus avances, y sólo Gustav fue testigo de ello, observando la escena por encima de sus lentes de montura gruesa y listo para lo que sería un tercer turno donde Georg se le acercara y le pidiera abrillantar su ego con un par de frases acordes a su nuevo cuerpo.

Pero… no ocurrió.

En su lugar, Georg le dirigió una leve mirada de reojo y le dio la espalda. Ahí terminó el show, pues al instante se volvió a colocar su camiseta y se retiró en silencio al otro extremo del autobús.

Por sí sola, la acción habló; y por una vez, Gustav no supo qué escuchar.

 

En el ínterin de su investigación para descubrir por quién paseaba Georg en la calle del amor no correspondido, Gustav tuvo tiempo de descubrir que los gemelos estaban por agregar una faceta más a su lista interminable de vínculos.

Y que resumido en una vasta palabra era: Amantes.

Sin proponérselo de antemano, Gustav se vio enfrentado a pistas aquí y allá, todas las cuales conducían al mismo camino y señalaban lo inevitable: Que tarde o temprano ese par acabaría juntos, y quizá no de la manera en que la sociedad definiera como adecuado, pero era lo que había y tocaba joderse.

El reconocimiento de esa información orilló a Gustav a una breve pero profunda indagación en su alma, donde quedaba sobre la palma de su mano decidir cuál sería su camino a seguir. Pero bastaron tres (largos) segundos para que éste determinara que ni Tom ni Bill cambiaban ante sus ojos por el simple hecho de romper un tabú con el que para empezar él ni estaba convencido por considerarlo fallido bajo un precepto: Si a nadie dañaban, ¿por qué tenía que ser de relevancia a terceros mientras lo guardaran para sí? Y convencido de que ese par estaría bien si su intervención, Gustav los dejó ser.

A cambio de ello, documentó el lento proceso que duró poco más de un mes, donde el detonante fue uno de tantos repetidos ataques de celos de Bill cuando su gemelo salía del departamento que compartían los cuatro para reunirse con algunas chicas que sólo conocía para un fin concreto, y la nitroglicerina y la mecha la pusieron ellos dos al estar a solas en la misma habitación.

«Estaba destinado a pasar, y mi intervención no habría hecho nada más que daño», concluyó Gustav cuando ocurrió, decidido a retirarse para darle a ese par la privacidad que necesitaban, y a la salida del piso fue que se encontró con Georg subiendo las escaleras luego de una intensa sesión en el gimnasio.

—Mejor no subas —le aconsejó Gustav—, o podrías ser testigo de algo que te traumatizaría de por vida.

—¿Qué no están sólo los gemelos en el departamento?

—Ajá. ¿Y tu punto es…?

—Vale —se encogió Georg de hombros—, sería un idiota de no hacerte caso cuando al parecer eres el contenedor de toda la sabiduría del universo, ¿correcto?

Dispuesto a replicar que no _toda_ como Georg afirmaba, sino una minúscula fracción, Gustav se dispuso a abrir la boca, pero la cerró en el acto cuando en el rostro del bajista apreció ese tono sonrosado al que se había acostumbrado, pero no por completo.

—Uhm…

—Te estaba tomando el pelo. Como sea —cambió Georg el rumbo de su conversación—, ¿a dónde quieres ir? Ya que nos está vedada la entrada, mejor sería buscar un sitio agradable para pasar el rato que quedarnos esperando en las escaleras, ¿no te parece?

Dando por sentado que cada uno tomaría rumbos diferentes durante las próximas horas, Gustav se encogió de hombros y le otorgó el poder de decisión a Georg.

Fue así como sin planearlo ni mucho menos esperarlo tuvieron una agradable tarde de cine, cena, y un paseo por el parque aledaño al bloque de departamentos antes de volver a su piso luego de un tiempo prudente.

—Henos de vuelta aquí, donde todo empezó —bromeó Georg cuando volvieron horas después y se quedaron alargando el momento frente a la puerta de entrada—. Lo usual sería que luego de una cita te besara, o tú a mí. Depende de quién de los dos sea el...

—¿Hombre y la mujer?

—Iba a decir el más atrevido, para no caer en estereotipos ridículos, pero seh —se rascó Georg la punta de la nariz—. Si así lo quieres definir.

—Pero no fue una cita —acotó Gustav de vuelta, volviendo a los pormenores—. Más bien una salida entre amigos que se vieron exiliados de su departamento por razones mayores.

—¿Cómo dos Kaulitz peleando?

—O algo mejor, o peor…

—Mmm, peor que eso… —Sopesó Georg sus opciones, aunque Gustav estaba seguro que nunca de los jamases sería capaz de siquiera acercarse a la realidad.

—Es mejor si no lo sabes —dijo Gustav, rebuscando entre sus llaves por la correcta y dispuesto a introducirla en la cerradura cuando de pronto la mano de Georg se cerró sobre su muñeca y lo detuvo.

—Gus…

—¿Qué?

Aunque de algún modo la indirecta de Georg acerca de considerar su salida como una cita lo había puesto sobre aviso, Gustav no atinó ni a cerrar los ojos cuando de pronto el rostro de su amigo estuvo a escasos centímetros del suyo y la distancia se redujo en cámara lenta hasta que sus bocas se unieron en el más tímido, corto y seco de los besos que hubiera recibido en la vida. Que no eran muchos en realidad, pero se destacaban por esos y más adjetivos de corte similar.

Al separarse, Georg parecía turbado y un tanto ido, pero logró recomponerse a tiempo para mascullar:

—Gracias por lo de hoy —y aprovechando que Gustav había alcanzado a meter la llave en la cerradura, se limitó a girarla, entrar, y después cerrarle la puerta en la cara al baterista, que se tomó un par de minutos para procesar aquello y no pudo llegar a una conclusión satisfactoria.

¿Qué diablos acababa de ocurrir ahí?

 

Por cortesía de Gustav fue que los gemelos empezaron una relación ilícita y oculta del mundo, a excepción de él, quien con sus sentidos súperdesarrollados era el único que escuchaba su cama crujir en la madrugada, el inequívoco aroma a sexo que emanaba de ambos, el flirteo disimulado con el que se trataban ahora, los roces secretos que se prodigaban cuando creían no ser observados, y hasta las palabras de amor susurradas que sólo se atrevían a expresar cuando creían no tener testigos, cuando en realidad lo tenían a él, a quien no se le escapaba nada.

Satisfecho en su papel de guardián autodesignado, ni por un instante le paso a Gustav por la cabeza que alguien más pudiera atestiguar lo que él, pero se equivocó, y de la peor manera.

Después de todo, eran cuatro hombres en la flor de la vida conviviendo codo con codo en un departamento que no podía catalogarse de pequeño con las comodidades con las que contaba, pero que tampoco era grande, y que obligaba a una convivencia forzada gracias a un único baño y a la ausencia de espacios extras en donde recluirse cuando querían estar a solas. Y aunque en cierta medida habían logrado cada uno hacerse de su rincón especial al tener dos recámaras y repartir sus interiores en dos partes equitativas, también era verdad que las líneas se desdibujaban, y era más común que no el que dentro de esas cuatro paredes existieran roces, que a su vez derivaran en más…

—¿Has…? —Inició Georg el diálogo una mañana de sábado en la que los gemelos habían vuelto a Loitsche para pasar el cumpleaños de su abuela y estaban programados para volver a la mañana siguiente, dejándolos así atrás a él y a Gustav por algo así como treinta horas de las que ya habían desperdiciado tres holgazaneando en su recámara antes de que el hambre los obligara a levantarse para preparar algo de comer.

Parado frente al fogón y revolviendo el contenido de un sartén, Gustav se giró y preguntó: —¿Qué?

Todavía buscando dar forma a sus pensamientos, Georg se tomó unos segundos antes de volver a hacer un segundo intento de comunicación.

—Ya sabes… Se trata de ti, por supuesto… Algo debes de haber intuido a estas alturas…

—Pero no es _intuir_ el verbo que yo utilizaría, y lo sabes —gruñó Gustav, que detestaba la descripción de sus habilidades lógicas bajo ese velo de misticismo que las hacían parecer cosa de magia cuando nada más alejado de la realidad podía ser—. Pero continúa.

—Vale, vale… Mi punto es… —Georg tamborileó los dedos sobre la mesa y Gustav alcanzó a contar hasta diez antes de que el bajista volviera a hablar—. ¿Has notado algo diferente en los gemelos?

—¿Diferente como…?

—No me hagas decirlo. Basta que digas sí o no para que ambos sepamos de qué hablamos.

—Mmm… —Bajando el nivel de la flama, Gustav cubrió el sartén con la tapa que le iba a juego y se giró hacia Georg, cruzado de brazos y con la espátula todavía sujeta entre los dedos—. Digamos que digo que ‘sí’. ¿Y después qué? ¿Cuál sería tu reacción?

—Sabía que no podía ser el único que notara algo fuera de lugar —musitó Georg, todavía anonadado, para sí mismo—. Es que… Resulta increíble, pero a la vez era tan obvio.

—Se veía venir.

—Bueno, no… Pero una vez que lo descubrí me costó no creer que estaba… destinado a ocurrir.

—Ya, exactamente lo que yo pensé.

—Wow… Simplemente… Wow…

Gustav inhaló a profundidad y su pecho se expandió. —Pero… ¿Estás bien con eso?

—¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? Es… Una prueba de que el amor verdadero supera cualquier tipo de barrera y… Puede triunfar —finalizó con un tono de voz diferente, que pasó de esperanzado a descorazonado—. Si ellos pueden, cualquier puede, excepto cuando… no.

—Oye, Georg…

Consciente de que tenía el hilo que desenredaría el misterio de su amor secreto entre los dedos, Gustav se dispuso a darle un tirón, a indagar en el misterio y conseguir una respuesta, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, el bajista tragó saliva y se forzó a formar una sonrisa en su repentinamente pálido rostro.

—La comida se está quemando —dijo Georg de pronto, y bastó que Gustav se diera media vuelta para retirar el sartén del fuego para que éste se marchara de la habitación y desde la puerta principal se escuchara un portazo.

Atónito, Gustav volvió a quedarse con la vaga sensación de que sus habilidades de predicción se diluían sin remedio.

 

Georg amaba a Tom y su sufrimiento se debía a que éste sólo tenía ojos para Bill.

Un típico caso de ‘triángulo amoroso’ según tipificó Gustav, aunque después perdió varios minutos de su tiempo buscándole forma de triángulo a esa unión, pues entre Georg y Bill no había nada, y su único punto de conexión era Tom, pero… Daba igual. No iba a entrar en detalles y especificaciones cuando de por medio había sufrimiento entre aquellos a quienes más apreciaba en el mundo.

Con la vista clavada en el techo de su recámara y los dedos entrelazados sobre su regazo, ese fue el dictamen final al que Gustav llegó no sin antes devanarse los sesos rechazando otras posibilidades.

¿Por qué si no se habría mostrado Georg tan reticente a tratar el tema con él salvo para confirmar las sospechas que ya ambos tenían? Y luego estaba su repentina huida, de la que después no habían hablado, igual que aquel beso de semanas atrás que había quedado sellado detrás de dientes como tema _verboten_ al que ninguno de los dos tenía derecho a acceder. Porque de la naturalidad con la que Georg lo había tratado después no quedó nada una vez que Gustav intentó confrontarlo al respecto, y tácito quedó entre los dos que era mejor no volver a mencionarlo si es que ambos apreciaban esa amistad casi fraternal que los unía y querían mantenerla.

Lo cual por supuesto no satisfacía la naturaleza curiosa de Gustav, quien acostumbrado a tener siempre una respuesta clara de las leyes que reinaban en el universo, se resentía por su incapacidad para dar con una respuesta que le satisficiera por completo en ese asunto.

Y ya que Georg se negaba a cooperar, Gustav fue directo a la clave del sufrimiento de éste: Tom.

—Le gustas a Georg —le dijo a la mañana siguiente apenas éste puso un pie en la cocina para servirse una bien merecida taza de café.

Con las condiciones apropiadas (Georg en la ducha y Bill todavía en la cama), Gustav arrinconó al mayor de los gemelos y esperó a que éste le diera una contestación apropiada… que se demoró hasta lo insólito mientras Tom agregaba dos cucharadas de crema, una de azúcar, y un chorro de esencia de coco a su café y lo revolvía con una parsimonia que por poco obligó a Gustav a sacudirle él mismo el brazo para que se apresurara de una vez por todas.

—Tom…

—¿Mmm?

—¿Me has escuchado? Lo de antes…

—Ajá.

—¿Y bien?

—¿Y bien _qué_? —Tom bebió de su taza y exhaló un gemido de satisfacción cuando el café cargado de sabor se registró en sus papilas gustativas—. ¿Acaso era una pregunta? Porque sonaba más bien a una afirmación, y entonces no sé qué más decirte.

—No te hagas el listo conmigo, Kaulitz.

Tom bajó lentamente la taza y la mantuvo a la altura de su pecho. —Ok. Le gusto a Georg, ¿y esa es una de tus predicciones o…?

—Tom…

—Hey, que yo estoy tan en ascuas como tú. ¿Y a qué viene eso tan de pronto? ¿Es que Georg te lo ha dicho? Porque de ser así está jugando contigo y te ha visto la cara.

—No, él no me ha dicho nada, pero es obvio.

—No para todos, colega —murmuró Tom, haciendo un movimiento con los ojos que denotaba desdén a esa proposición y que Gustav leyó sin ninguna dificultad.

—Explícate.

—No.

—Tom…

El mayor de los gemelos suspiró. —Supongo que has descubierto que Georg está enamorado…

Gustav asintió una vez, un movimiento hosco y casi torpe.

—Y sin lugar a dudas o dobles interpretaciones te puedo jurar que no se trata de mí.

—Pero… —Gustav resopló por la nariz—. ¿Quién?

—¿Para qué quieres saber?

—Curiosidad.

—Bah… Entonces no mereces saberlo.

Y sin darle una segunda oportunidad para redimirse, se retiró de su presencia.

 

Ya que había llegado a un impasse para el cual sus habilidades se nulificaron, Gustav retrocedió sus pasos, decidido a encontrar el punto de quiebre donde su teorización había tenido un fallo y él errado.

En vano retrocedió con valor de años y más años al pasado lejano, antes de que Georg empezara a manifestar los claros síntomas del enfermo de amor, pero entonces Gustav empezó a tener serias dudas de su interpretación, ¿pues quién le aseguraba que desde antes Georg no estuviera enamorado? Ya había fallado en su labor de descubrir de quién se trataba, y nada le aseguraba a él que aquello no tenía más tiempo ocurriendo y sin que él se hubiera percatado.

La incertidumbre se volvió agobiante, e igual que si se trataran de golpes directos a su ego, Gustav se retrajo sobre sí mismo para estudiar a fondo ese asunto que parecía no conducir a ningún lado.

Y hundido en la miseria habría de haber seguido de no ser porque Georg, alertado por Tom, le confrontó.

—Supe que fuiste por ahí haciendo preguntas —dijo como frase de apertura, recargándose a su lado en la baranda de su balcón que daba a la calle y contemplando con él a los viandantes que a esas horas volvían del trabajo y se dirigían a casa—. Y también acusaciones.

—Más bien fueron elucubraciones mías, y fallidas si es que mi orgullo me permite confirmártelo —concedió Gustav una porción de verdad—. Jodido Tom soplón…

—De hecho fue Bill, pero seh, se enteró por Tom.

A una prudente distancia de medio metro entre ambos, ninguno quiso ser el primero en abordar el tema que les atañía, y en cambio desviaron su atención a una pareja que en el edificio de enfrente aparecía de perfil en un sillón, recostados uno en el otro y viendo lo que daba la impresión de ser una película en televisión. Un  perfecto cuadro de dicha hogareña donde nada podía salir mal.

—Ella lo engaña con su mejor amigo —dictaminó Gustav sin dudas o inflexiones en su voz—, y juntos esperan a que venza el contrato de renta del piso para desalojarlo a él y mudarse lo antes posible.

Georg soltó una risa seca. —¿Qué? ¿Va en serio? ¿Y cómo diablos adivinaste eso? ¡Espera! Seguro que… No sé, ¿lenguaje corporal? ¿Su mano sobre su nuca indica traición? Y lo de que es su mejor amigo seguro es una corazonada porque la forma de su ceja izquierda es más elevada que la de la derecha y-…

—No, la escuché hablarlo por teléfono un día que coincidimos en la lavandería —interrumpió Gustav, apoyando ambos codos en la baranda y después el rostro en la palma de su mano derecha—. No todo es deducción. Esa vez fue sólo porque estaba en el lugar y el momento preciso para presenciar la verdad. Sólo eso.

—Ah.

De nuevo el silencio, y la elusión de tener que comportarse como dos adultos, que aunque de su parte tenían la edad porque apenas rozaban la veintena, no por ello habían alcanzado la madurez.

—Uhm, Tom fue el que me pidió hablar contigo… Ser claro… Y por alguna razón creí que sería más fácil de lo que está resultando…

—Vale, yo también pondré de mi parte, así que… Georg… —Gustav ladeó la cabeza y le miró a los ojos—. ¿Es Tom de quien estás enamorado?

El bajista rió entre dientes y denegó al mismo tiempo. —No. Claro que no. ¿Te lo imaginas? Me llama Hobbit, me insulta cada dos por tres, y además…

«Además él ya tiene a Bill», pensó Gustav por su cuenta, pero al callarse Georg de pronto en lugar de rematar con una explicación más para su lista, fue que éste recordó que de ese asunto estaban enterados los dos y no había por qué ocultar nada.

—No, no se trata de Tom. Sería masoquismo de mi parte, pero aparte no me imagino a mí mismo en esa clase de relación con él. Eso le corresponde a Bill, no a mí.

—Pero estás enamorado, ¿correcto?

—Pues… sí.

—Y tiene que ser alguien cercano a la banda porque… —Bajando el volumen de su voz hasta quedar hablando consigo mismo en su mente, Gustav repasó una lista de posibles candidatos, pues en algún punto de su investigación había descartado de que se tratara de una mujer (las pocas y contadas que se acercaban a la banda o eran casadas, o muy mayores, o ambas, y tenía serias dudas de que ese fuera el tipo que le interesara a Georg), pero por si acaso y para estar 100% seguro, mejor se lo preguntó directamente—. Estamos hablando de alguien de tu mismo sexo, ¿verdad?

Georg suspiró, pero no se escaqueó. —Ajá.

—Genial. Espera a que lo descubra.

—O podrías preguntarme a mí y acabar con esto de una vez.

—Paso. ¿Qué diversión habría entonces?

Estupefacto por la explicación de Gustav, el bajista frunció el ceño. —¿Diversión dices? Porque son mis sentimientos de los que estamos hablando aquí, y para ti es _divertido_ descubrir sobre quién recae mi afecto, ¿uh?

—Ya, pero… Para mí que sólo soy un mero espectador en todo esto, lo único que me queda es tratar de averiguar de quién se trata antes de que tú hagas tu primera jugada.

—Gus…

—No, en serio. No tomes a mal mi insensibilidad, pero prefiero que así sea.

En una lucha contra sí mismo que duró un par de segundos pero por donde pasó por una amplia gama de emociones y sentimientos abreviados hasta lo imposible pero intensos como pocos, Georg abrió la boca repetidas veces sólo para cerrarla con más fuerza que la vez anterior y callar. Siempre callar y guardar silencio, porque ahí donde Gustav podía ser un genio brillante con sus poderes de predicción… Se estaba comportando como un ciego.

Por una vez, los árboles le impedían ver el bosque, pero no iba a ser Georg quien se lo señalara porque era su trasero el que estaba en línea de fuego, así que en lugar de oponerse, aceptó las condiciones que Gustav proponía, si acaso porque así se ganaba más tiempo.

Su designado periodo de gracia cuando era de él, Gustav, de quien Georg estaba enamorado.

 

Así que Gustav continuó poniendo énfasis en el uso de sus cinco sentidos e intuición para determinar quién era el ganador de los afectos de Georg, y en el proceso resolviendo toda clase de misterios, profecías y vaticinios con los que se topaba.

A la par que previno un incendio en el autobús cuando su sentido del olfato le alertó de la plancha para el cabello de Georg que Bill había tomado prestada sin permiso y dejado conectada en el baño hasta que el cable se achicharró y soltó humo, también declaró ufano que el hombre del cual el bajista estaba enamorado tenía una edad que oscilaba de los quince a los setenta y cinco años.

—Eso da un margen de sesenta años, Gus, que por una simple década es casi la esperanza de vida en Alemania, joder —dijo Georg cuando Gustav le confrontó con aquel dato, pero ya que Gustav se preciaba de su talento deductivo, puso los ojos en blanco y con paciencia de santo lo felicitó por haber dado en el clavo—. Ok, sí, tiene esa edad que dices.

—¡Lo sabía! —Celebró Gustav su pequeña, casi insignificante victoria, pero no por ello indigna de su esfuerzo, pues para llegar a esa conclusión se había pasado los últimos tres días durmiendo mal y contemplando el techo de su habitación hasta el hartazgo.

Para mal, cuando Gustav compartió esa pieza de información con los gemelos, la reacción que obtuvo de estos fue de total incredulidad y desprecio.

—No lo estarás diciendo en serio… ¿O sí? —Gruñó Tom, que cruzado de brazos era el más reticente a premiar a Gustav con un halago por semejante avance en su investigación.

—Está tan ciego que no puede ver más allá de su nariz, Tomi —respondió Bill por el baterista, y después se dirigió a éste—. Básicamente lo que has dicho es que Georg no tiene una atracción enfermiza por chicos menores de edad y hombres que podrían ser sus abuelos. Gus… En serio estás perdiendo capacidades y a pasos agigantados.

—Yo no… —Buscando defenderse, Gustav se quedó con la mente en blanco cuando la crítica permeó en su cerebro y una vocecita en el fondo de su cabeza se lo confirmó con una risita burlona—. Mierda…

—Todavía estás a tiempo de preguntarle a Georg quién es su galán misterioso… —Tarareó Tom en una tonadilla burlona que hizo a Gustav rechinar los dientes.

—No. De esto me encargo yo por mi cuenta.

Y a desconocimiento suyo aunque sin ocultárselo, los gemelos intercambiaron una mirada de resignación que hablaba del papel que ocupaban al ser los confidentes estrella de ambos de sus amigos, pero sin el derecho de intervenir porque eso no entraba dentro de sus funciones.

Al parecer, ese par tendría que recorrer el camino difícil para llegar a su destino.

 

Con algunos de los miembros de su equipo de sonido visitando Hamburg y ellos fungiendo como anfitriones al proponer salir a cenar como en los viejos tiempos de tour, Gustav prestó particular atención a la dedicación con la que Georg se demoró en la ducha enjabonando cada parte de su anatomía con un jabón especial que olía a coco, y que en lo personal él consideraba la quintaesencia de lo apetecible, y después humectando su piel con una loción de la misma marca, que lo orilló a comentar que ahora era una especie de panqué de coco recién salido del horno y que ponía a prueba toda su fuerza de voluntad para no hincarle los dientes a su amigo en el cuello.

—Pero ¿te gusta? —Le chanceó Georg, cuando todavía en bóxers se dejó oler el cuello por el baterista.

—Podría darte un mordisco sin arrepentimientos de ninguna clase. ¿Responde eso tu pregunta?

—Sí, pero nada de postre antes de la cena —bromeó Georg, apartándose de su lado y comenzando a vestirse.

La cena en sí no tuvo nada de especial, excepto que estuvo plagada de la buena comida que Hamburg tenía para ofrecer e infinidad de tragos con los que el ambiente se caldeó de testosterona, pues de entre los presentes, cuatro de cada cinco eran varones, y las mujeres que habían asistido se contaban con los dedos de una mano.

En medio del ruido, las risas, y el barullo que el grupo armaba sin llegar a ser molesto para los otros comensales, Gustav se dedicó a observar a Georg y a catalogar las interacciones que mantenía con cada uno de los presentes. Para ello se valió de su posición privilegiada frente a él, al lado opuesto de la mesa, y fingiendo estar atento a la conversación que mantenían las dos personas a cada lado suyo y que lo incluían por ser asuntos que trataban de un nuevo tipo de bocinas capaces de amplificar en 1.3 veces más el sonido de las que ahora dominaban el mercado, Gustav se aseguró de ir descartando uno a uno a los presentes como posibles candidatos para ser el receptor del cariño del bajista.

Empezando de derecha a izquierda, Gustav barrió la mesa con la mirada eliminando uno tras otro a los ahí presentes, y no midiéndose en cuanto a razones para descartarlos.

Lo que un inició empezó como “él y Georg no tienen nada en común” y “Georg alguna vez me comentó que su gusto en películas era terrible”, pronto se vio nublado por su juicio personal con “haría mala pareja con Georg” y “Georg merece algo mejor que él”, lo que lo hizo detener en seco, porque… ¿Quién diablos se creía él como para emitir un juicio tan tendencioso como ese? Al fin y al cabo, era decisión de Georg a quién entregaba su corazón, y el que Gustav guardara la opinión de que estéticamente hablando como pareja no pintaban nada en lo absoluto no iba a cambiarlo en nada.

«Ugh, me estoy extralimitando…», pensó el baterista con amargura cuando luego de la cena se pidieron los postres y café para cerrar aquella velada.

Abstraído estaba en un mar de confusión cuando de pronto Georg lo sorprendió al extender su tenedor con un poco de pastel en la punta y posicionarlo directo a la altura de su boca. Una distancia de al menos veinte centímetros los separaba, pero Gustav no dudó en inclinarse al frente, abandonando su asiento en el proceso, y abrir la boca para probar el más dulce, esponjoso y delicioso pan de coco que jamás hubiera tenido la dicha de paladear, pues acompañado con un poco de crema y restos de almíbar, le saturó las papilas gustativas y le hizo expresar su contento con un profundo y bien sentido gemido de satisfacción.

—Joder, ¿de qué es ese pastel o cuál es el ingrediente secreto? Gustav aquí se acaba de correr en los pantalones —bromeó alguien a sus costillas, y la carcajada fue generalizada entre los presentes.

Uniéndose a las risas, Gustav no pasó por alto que los comensales a derecha e izquierda de Georg le pidieron una probada de su pastel, así como tampoco el que éste declinara, alegando que aquella había sido oferta de una ocasión y él, Gustav, había sido el elegido.

Con un cálido nudo en el pecho, Gustav aguardó paciente antes de hacer su primer movimiento a que todos terminaran con su consumición y la mesera les trajera la cuenta que se repartió en partes iguales por los cuatro miembros de la banda, quienes querían agradecerles así a los presentes del equipo de sonido por la ayuda prestada a lo largo del último tour.

Parados a las afueras del restaurante, aguardaban a que uno de los guardaespaldas fuera por el automóvil estacionado en la siguiente calle, y mientras que los gemelos se alejaron de ellos para fumar en paz un cigarrillo, Gustav aprovechó el momento para posicionarse brazo a brazo con Georg y lanzar una pregunta que le había rondado a lo largo de la noche.

—Tu hombre misterioso… ¿Estaba entre los presentes?

—Sí —dijo Georg con sencillez—. ¿Ya descubriste de quién se trata?

—No, pero estoy cerca, siguiendo pistas y… desarrollando mis propias teorías. Mmm… —Se distrajo momentáneamente—. ¿Es el pastel de antes o sigues siendo tú?

—Puedes probar, si quieres… —Lanzó Georg la invitación, y para dejar bien en claro que no era ningún farol, se jaló el cuello de la camiseta que vestía y expuso una pálida franja de piel a la que Gustav le costó horrores resistirse…

Por lo que no lo hizo, y suprimiendo al máximo sus instintos, se limitó a un beso en el punto exacto donde se unía el hombro con el cuello y una profunda inhalación cerca del nacimiento del cabello de Georg, que permaneció inmóvil mientras duró el contacto, y después se estremeció.

—Saki está aquí —dijo Tom, sacándolos de su trance e interrumpiendo sin saberlo aquel momento que llegó a su fin con la misma facilidad que había dado comienzo.

—En marcha —murmuró Georg, que se giró en dirección opuesta a la de Gustav y le presentó la espalda mientras caminaba en dirección a la camioneta y después subía.

—¿Vienes o te quedas, Gus? —Llamó Bill al baterista, ya con un pie en el vehículo y esperando por él.

Ebrio por el aroma a coco que todavía inundaba sus fosas nasales, Gustav se guardó de liberar el suspiro que pugnaba en su pecho por salir, no fuera a ser que el aroma se evaporara del todo… Y con pisadas lentas en un suelo que de pronto no le daba la impresión de ser tan firme como él creía, Gustav emprendió la marcha hacia la camioneta.

Dentro de él, la convicción de que omitía algo mayor se intensificó como nunca.

 

Por más vueltas que dio a los hechos contundentes que tenía a su disposición, Gustav se vio sobrepasado por el desconocimiento de seguir, varios meses después de lo que era razonable admitir, sin saber la identidad del interés amoroso de su amigo Georg.

Y dicha fuera la verdad… mejor para él.

Luego del incidente del beso, que ambos habían ignorado después como un chispazo del momento y no digno ni siquiera de salir a colación en charlas posteriores, Gustav no había creído ni por asomo que entre los dos pudiera ocurrir algo de mayor calibre, pero se había equivocado. Para ello tenía su propio comportamiento anómalo como prueba, pues ese beso que le había depositado a Georg en la piel apenas unas noches atrás todavía le quemaba en los labios, y le hacía preguntarse (tarde en la noche, cuando el insomnio le atacaba) si era el único al que había dejado marcado con esa intensidad o su querido amigo las pasaba igual de mal que él.

Lo que para variar tampoco parecía ser el caso, pues Georg había reanudado su trato amigable a la mañana siguiente de la cena, y sin dar señales de que ese breve desliz entre los dos tuviera significado, había barrido ambos besos compartidos bajo la misma alfombra y sacudido las palmas como para dar a entender que para él era un asunto enterrado del que más valía no volver a mencionar ni una palabra.

Excepto que para Gustav no era posible, y eso llegó a obsesionarlo mucho más que la identidad secreta de su enamorado, la cual pasó a segundo y hasta tercer término una vez que Gustav empezó a sentir celos de lo que prácticamente era un desconocido del que no tenía cara ni nombre, pero de algún modo había pasado a ser su enemigo jurado por el amor de Georg.

Llegar a esa conclusión no le fue fácil, y requirió de amplias dosis de retrospección en las que Gustav se pidió un fin de semana libre para pasarlo con su familia en Loitsche, cuando en realidad más bien rentó un cuarto de hotel al otro lado de la ciudad y no volvió a poner un pie fuera de su suite mientras su estancia ahí se prolongó desde la mañana del viernes hasta el mediodía del lunes, cuando por fin admitió para sí mismo que el interés que sentía por Georg y su vida amorosa no era un mero caso de curiosidad, sino algo más que de momento carecía de etiqueta, pero que se asemejaba a un interés para nada platónico.

La revelación, aunque no vino acompañada de grandes aspavientos, ni luces, ni colores, ni ruidos, ni nada que se le pareciera, sí resonó dentro de Gustav con el sonido claro de un gong que desestabilizó su equilibrio y le obligó tomar asiento, apoyar las manos sobre las rodillas, y reconsiderar qué había sido de su vida hasta ese momento como para haber vivido en la ignominia de sus propios sentimientos por Georg, por aquel que hasta entonces había considerado un hermano semioficial, pero ya no más.

No cuando en su memoria olfativa la asociación al coco le traía intensas reminiscencias de una piel cálida, suave al contacto, y apetecible al sentido del gusto, de la que sólo tenía recuerdo de haber apreciado en una única ocasión bajo esa luz, pero que ahora ya no podía olvidar, y que le hacía un llamado  a la reincidencia, siempre a la cacería de una bien merecida repetición…

Sin proponérselo, había entrado a uno de esos llamados ‘triángulos amorosos’ que carecían de forma adecuada para llamarse así, y que por lo tanto le irritaban más de lo que debía.

«Sólo yo me hago un lío de campeonato por una figura retórica en lugar de darle a mis sentimientos no requeridos el lugar que merecen», se recriminó con solemnidad, pero por más que la voz de la sabiduría que habitaba en él y que hasta entonces había sido la que guiaba sus acciones por la vida se alzó para hacerse escuchar en el barullo que era su cabeza hoy en día, Gustav pasó de escucharla y en su lugar dio un revés inesperado al apartar la lógica y pensar con el corazón.

Lo cual dicho sea de paso tenía claras desventajas, siendo la primera y la más importante la falta de certeza para dictaminar si hacía lo correcto o no.

Bajo ese nuevo impulso fue que Gustav se armó de valor y confrontó a Georg, sólo para verse acobardado en el último instante y no hacer nada.

—No es que me queje de que me hayas traído a esta pintoresca cafetería y que te ofrecieras a pagar, pero… —Abrió Georg el diálogo cuando los dos tenían ya diez minutos ahí y seguían revisando los menús, para impaciencia de la empleada que los atendía y que ya iba por su tercera vuelta sin que ninguno de los dos se decidiera por una consumición en específico—. ¿Por qué?

—¿Por que _qué_?

—Vamos, no juegues conmigo. ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

—¿Es que acaso dos amigos no pueden salir en su tarde libre a beber café y a comer pastel? —Rebatió Gustav, subiendo su menú hasta que le cubriera el rostro—. Mmm, tienen pastel de coco.

—Supongo que… ¿Coco, en serio?

—Ajá.

Superada esa primera brecha, no les resultó duro dejar atrás la tensión mientras bebían café negro y comían dos gruesas rebanadas del antes mencionado pastel de coco que resultó ser la especialidad del cocinero, para Georg con una bola de helado de chocolate al lado mientras que Gustav se decantó por la de vainilla.

Fiel a su promesa, Gustav pagó por ambos, y en agradecimiento Georg propuso entrar a ver una función de una película que a ambos les interesaba en el cine cercano y pagar él. Así que la salida que estaba programada a durar cuando mucho un par de horas se extendió hasta la noche, cuando los dos volvieron a su piso y de nueva cuenta se vieron enfrentados cara a cara frente a la puerta principal.

—Henos aquí de vuelta —dijo Gustav, con el manojo de llaves en la mano pero sin hacer intentos de abrir la cerradura.

—Seh, se parece a otra ocasión.

—Cuando tú…

—Sí, uhm, porque…

A tiempo para interrumpirlos la puerta se abrió, y Tom asomó la cabeza por el espacio libre. —Creí haber escuchado voces en el rellano… ¿Por qué no entran? ¿O es que están teniendo una reunión secreta?

Antes de que Gustav o Georg tuvieran oportunidad de contestarle, desde adentro le gritó Bill a Tom.

—Entra de una vez, idiota. No interrumpas.

Y aunque nada críptico el mensaje, Tom hundió el mentón en el pecho y volvió a cerrar la puerta con el más ligero de los clics de la cerradura.

De improviso, Georg rió entre dientes. —¿Qué acaba de pasar?

Gustav le imitó. —No lo sé. Uhm, pero…

Con el universo conspirando en su contra, esta vez la interrupción provino del bolsillo derecho de Georg, cuando de pronto su teléfono sonó y al revisar de quién se trataba descubrió que era su padre intentando comunicarse con él. Dado que Robert trabajaba en otro continente y sus intentos de comunicación eran esporádicos y muy espaciados entre sí, al bajista no le quedó de otra más que contestar la llamada y poner punto final a aquel momento con Gustav.

Salvo que el propio Gustav no lo quiso así, y en un arranque de valentía de la que después se sentiría mortificado, cogió el rostro de su amigo con ambas manos y le plantó un besó corto pero contundente en los labios, y después entró al departamento.

Atrás quedó Georg, teléfono al oído, y asegurándole un tanto aturdido a su interlocutor que sí, tenía tiempo libre para charlar.

 

Con un tercer beso en su historial, lo esperado habría sido que tanto a Gustav como a Georg les costara como nunca actuar con normalidad, pero una cosa era el mundo de ficción donde los romances incipientes se miden en escenas cargadas de tensión, y otra la realidad, en donde a la incertidumbre de lo que hacían se le presentaba la espalda para no tener que enfrentarla.

Y ambos lo hacían, de frente al otro pero uniéndose en un frente unido en el que no había cabida para más.

A pesar de ello, un cambio se operó entre los dos, pues al cabo de algunos días y aprovechando que tenían la mañana libre mientras Bill regrababa unos tracks con su voz que no requerían de ningún instrumento, Georg invitó a Gustav a desayunar en “un nuevo cafetín en donde al parecer los waffles rellenos de nutella están exquisitos”, y Gustav aceptó en el acto, por la comida, sí, era un goloso de lo peor cuando se trataba de comer dulce, pero sobre todo por la compañía.

—Hey, ¿es que no piensan invitarme también? —Refunfuñó Tom, que presente en la misma habitación, resentía la falta de atención, y de paso se sentía ignorado.

—No —contestó Georg sin voltearlo a ver—. Es una cita.

Y aunque en sí la palabra ‘cita’ guardaba connotaciones románticas que entre dos amigos habrían estado de más ninguno de los involucrados dio señales de que así fuera.

Eran citas, y punto.

 

Llegando a salir con Georg hasta tres o cuatro veces por semana, y pasando el resto de su tiempo libre casi unidos por la cadera pues a donde iba uno el otro le acompañaba, Gustav creyó estar pasando por una transfiguración que involucraba no sólo a Georg y al trato que se dispensaban, sino directamente a las bases de su amistad, que cobró nuevos matices, pues además de fraternal y platónica como había sido antes, entre los dos se había desarrollado una incipiente conexión que en sus momentos más altos se atrevía a clasificar de romántica, y en los más bajos de ilusiones patéticas de su parte.

A desconocimiento de si sólo era para él aquel cambio de visión, Gustav no se atrevió a preguntar. No porque sus habilidades de observación se hubieran visto reducidas a eso, sino por simple y llano miedo de cuál fuera la respuesta a recibir.

Y además estaban otros factores, como la ausencia de más besos, y el aumento de señales que indicaban que Georg estaba enamorado, hoy más que nunca.

—¿Todavía sigues con eso? —Inquirió Bill cuando Gustav le pidió un consejo, y luego agregó—. Gus, en serio que eres un denso de lo peor… ¿Estás seguro que de pequeño no te dejaron caer de cabeza en el concreto?

A su conversación se sumó Tom, sentándose al lado de Bill en el sillón grande y pasándole el brazo por la espalda mientras Gustav escuchaba su veredicto ocupando el asiento frente al suyo en una incómoda y rígida silla de madera.

—Vamos a ponerlo así… Si no tuvieras el sentido de la vista, pero a pesar de ello escucharas rebuznos, olieras estiércol, palparas unas orejas largas, y al darle una lamida te pareciera reconocer el sabor de un burro-…

—Espera, ¿a qué diablos sabe un burro? —Le interrumpió Gustav, que se perdió en la burda analogía y se interesó más por los detalles insignificantes que por el conjunto en sí—. ¿De qué diablos hablas? O mejor dicho, ¿otra vez estás viendo videos de zoofilia? Porque te juro, Tom, que un día de estos David se va a enterar y-…

—Ok, ¡ok! —Intervino Bill poniendo un alto al rumbo perdido que estaba tomando su conversación—. Mal ejemplo. Mejor pensemos en… una fruta. Sí, en concreto, una manzana, por ejemplo-…

—No, un coco —pidió Gustav para desconcierto de los gemelos, que no sabían la historia subyacente, pero no importaba, porque para él era importante que así fuera.

—Vale, un coco… —Aceptó Bill con una ceja arqueada pero disimulando por lo demás su asombro—. Es lo mismo: Si todos tus sentidos físicos te indican que es un coco… debes asumir que se trata de un coco, ¿correcto?

—Supongo… Habría excepciones, por supuesto, pero-…

—Lo que Bill quiere decir es… —Tom retiró el brazo de los hombros de su gemelo y se inclinó al frente, con ojos límpidos mirando a Gustav directo a la cara para que no quedaran dudas de su veracidad—. Si sospechas que Georg está enamorado y ya descartaste a todos los posibles candidatos, excepto uno…

—Con el que Georg sale a citas.

—Muchas citas.

—Citas románticas.

—Citas cursis a morir.

—Citas de donde regresan como colegialas.

—Y no cualquier tipo de citas.

—De amigos no.

—Ni colegas.

—No cuando a veces también van al cine.

—O a cenar.

—Y faltaría que a bailar…

—Pero ambos tienen pies izquierdos.

—Así que no bailan.

—Porque además se verían ridículos juntos.

Gustav levantó las manos al aire y puso un alto a aquel diálogo que no lo incluía. —¡Alto! Un segundo, por favor, que no creo entender hacia donde se dirigen.

—¿Qué, tu bola mágica se ha descompuesto? —Le chanceó Bill—. Entonces usa esa lógica tuya de la que tanto presumes…

—Yo no… Yo… —Con la mente en blanco y la lengua pegada al paladar, Gustav necesitó de un último empujón, que vino por cortesía de Tom y se lo tomó muy en serio, pues redujo todavía más la distancia entre ambos y le propinó un leve golpe sobre la coronilla.

—Reacciona, Gus —dijo con exasperación—. Eres tú de quien Georg está enamorado.

—¿Y-Yo?

—Sí, tú —suplió Bill.

—Y es obvio para todos.

— _Dolorosamente_ obvio.

—Georg tiene meses-…

—¡Años!

—Sí, años, sufriendo por ti.

—Pero sabe esconderlo.

—No tan bien si nos enteramos antes que tú.

—Bueno, también es que lo presionamos a decirnos…

—Sólo un poco…

—Pero no usamos alicates ni agujas.

—Bastó con nuestro poder de… persuasión.

—Porque éramos dos contra uno.

—La unión hace la fuerza y-…

—¡¿PODRÍAN CALLARSE DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS?! —Estalló Gustav, incapaz de procesar tanta charla insulsa—. Por favor…

Los gemelos cerraron las bocas de golpe, e igual que ratones asustados esperaron a que Gustav se manifestara de cualquier otra manera, pero éste no lo hizo.

En silencio, como un fantasma que atraviesa muros, abandonó la habitación en silencio.

 

«Me gusta, le gusto, ya nos besamos, y la transición no podría ser más dramática que eso, pero…»

En total shock porque sus habilidades lo habían dejado en la estacada, y por lo que sospechaba, en un humillante último puesto para enterarse de quién era el dueño de los afectos de Georg, Gustav permaneció en su habitación por las siguientes tres horas, recostado de espaldas sobre la cama e ignorando el hambre, la sed y las ganas de ir al sanitario a vaciar su vejiga que cada tantos segundos se manifestaban en punzadas sobre el bajo vientre.

Al diablo con la incomodidad física, porque su mente tenía asuntos más importantes que tratar, y en eso estaba cuando a sus oídos llegó el ruido de un par de golpecitos en la puerta antes de que se abriera y la cabeza de Georg apareciera dentro de su rango de visión.

Con la garganta seca e incapaz de articular el más mínimo sonido, Gustav aguardó a que fuera Georg quien hablara primero.

—Uhm… Los gemelos me contaron lo que pasó antes y… ¿Quieres que lo discutamos como adultos que somos o prefieres estar a solas un rato más?

—Es… —Gustav se incorporó sobre sus codos y carraspeó—. Ésta también es tu habitación.

—Sí, bueno… Yo… —Georg abrió un poco más la puerta y avanzó—. Tenemos que hablar, ¿no?

—Parece lo más lógico.

—Gus…

—Vale, sí. Quiero hablar. Y es mejor ahora que seguirlo postergando porque… —Gustav resopló—. ¿Soy yo? ¿Es de mí de quien estás enamorado?

—Sí —fue la simple respuesta, sin adornos superfluos ni extras innecesarios.

—También me gustas.

—Lo sé.

—Entonces, ¿por qué…? —Pero la pregunta murió en sus labios.

El problema, si lo había, es que no había ningún problema, y la repentina realización de ello hizo que Gustav se sintiera desvalido. Demasiado acostumbrado a la lógica y a esa visión suya que le impedía pasar por alto cualquier detalle, sin importar lo nimio que fuera, la incertidumbre de no saber sobre cuáles cimientos estaba parado le agobiaba y asustaba en partes iguales.

—No… Yo no… Simplemente no lo entiendo —dijo Gustav al cabo de unos segundos de silencio en los que su cerebro trabajó a marchas forzadas sólo para dar una respuesta no concluyente.

—No hay nada qué entender. Me gustas, te gusto, hemos salido en citas, y he esperado meses a que te dieras cuenta… Te besé, me besaste, luego me volviste a besar, esta vez en serio, y… Debería ser mi turno, Gus, pero antes quería estar seguro de que _esto_ era lo que querías.

— _Esto_ —repitió él sin ninguna inflexión.

—Sé que no eres tan bobo como para no captar ese matiz, así que…

—Coco —declaró Gustav de pronto con una sonrisa trémula en labios—. Si todos mis sentidos apuntan a que es coco, tiene que ser coco, ¿verdad?

—Ni idea qué tiene que ver con nuestra charla, pero… sí, por regla tendría que ser coco. ¿Pero a dónde quieres llegar con-…? ¡Oh! —Alcanzó Georg a exclamar antes de que Gustav saltara fuera de la cama, y en una fracción de segundo estuviera frente a él y se hubiera apoderado de sus labios con un beso.

La unión fue corta pero intensa, con un leve atisbo de lengua y cero sabor a coco, pero ya habría tiempo para remediarlo…

—No soy del tipo que lanza conjeturas vanas al aire, pero… —Murmuró Gustav separándose unos centímetros y mirando a Georg a los ojos con pupilas dilatadas—. Me apuesto lo que sea a que estamos destinados a estar juntos.

—¿Lo dices por algo en particular o…?

Gustav sonrió antes de volverlo a besar, y con sus labios rozando los de Georg, desestimó esa idea por considerarla inadecuada, un tanto abaratada y falsa.

—No. Es más bien… una corazonada.

 

/*/*/*/*

**Author's Note:**

> Y la pregunta del millón es, ¿tenía o no Gustav poderes sobrenaturales o era realmente su poder deductivo y de observación? Mi respuesta es... Ambas.


End file.
